Triquetra
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: Reyna Seveil is a Supernatural creature, but won't tell Scott's pack what she is, she went in search for Isaac in France with an evil caster hot on her tail. Will Scott trust her enough to let her help them? Isaac's back home, and mixed feelings fall between the pack and the new girl at school. *Set in Season 5. Teaser inside.
1. Teaser

**New Story, Coming Soon!**

**Official Teaser!**

_"Hey, you must be Scott?" I asked him, putting out my right hand and a big smile on my face. I could tell he was trying to figure out who I was, maybe even what I was...c'mon, dude, of course it's not just that easy. Finally he takes my hand and smiles too. _

_"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" He asked, that American accent right there. _

_"I am your lifeline. I'm here to help, you can call me Reyna," I smiled bigger watching the confusion spreading. _

_"Why would I need your help?" He asked. Damn it! Will I ever get used to the sound of his voice. But then that's when I met the human in the pack..._

_"Hey, Scott, who's this?" Damn. Okay, already over my tiny crush on Scott, his friend on the other hand..._

_"This is Reyna, she was about to tell me why I need her help," Scott explained to his fine ass friend, but I got the meaning in his voice. He wanted me to hurry up. _

_"Right, sorry. I'm Reyna and I am here to help you, really, I am. You have a slight problem heading your way. Just be glad that whatever ancient caster put that spell on your kind is working, or she would have been here months ago, about the time when you guys had to deal with a Benefactor? I am correct?" I looked around and got my confirmation. "Right, so the only way _I_ found you__was by someone who knew where you were."_

_They all looked at me, expectantly and surprised when I said who. "Isaac Lahey," I smiled at their horrified faces._

**So, this is just the teaser guys! Look out for the prologue coming soon!**

**Tell me how much you're looking forward to it! Yayy! **

**FYI: Its set for season 5!~**


	2. Prologue

**Triquetra **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on TEEN WOLF<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Allison's dead...I can't believe Allison's dead…" Scott felt like if he were about to faint, he couldn't believe that it actually happened…<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I made a deal with the Calevaras weeks ago, they'll leave you alone, all of you" Argent looked at the group of teenagers, wondering if something big were going to happen as soon as if left, but he had to, he made a deal. And someone has to stop her. Someone has to.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"You're not really a US Marshal, are you?" Derek asked Braedon. <em>

_"I was. But I spent too long looking for one person. It's hard to keep a job when part of it becomes an obsession."_

_"Who were you after?"_

_"All I know is a code name," Braedon shook her head and paused for effect. "The Desert Wolf."_

* * *

><p><em>Stiles and Malia walked into the Sheriff's Station, Stiles was immediately embraced by his father and soon, so was Malia, smiling brightly, she had never felt so a part of the family. <em>

_"I'm so glad you're both safe"_

* * *

><p><em>"This kid's the best talent I've seen in years, so you guys are gonna look out for each, stick to each other and have each other's backs. You got it?" Coach asked the three teenage lacrosse players, the three that were like his sons. <em>

_"We got it," Scott replied, looking at his young beta beside him. Liam looked up to his Alpha, a small smile on his lips. Everything was going to work out okay, somehow._

* * *

><p><em>"This has been on a hard drive, but we eventually decided to might be a good idea to have a hard copy around." Lydia put a dark-coloured book, not too big, onto Parrish's desk in the Sheriff's station. "So we put it in a book."<em>

_Parrish pulled the book over to him and looked back up to Lydia. "What is it?"_

_"It's called a Bestiary." Lydia grabbed the chair and sat down, looking at Parrish with sympathy. "Whatever you are, it might be in here." Lydia and Parrish held their gazes for a few seconds more. "I'd like to help you figure it out."_

* * *

><p><em>Peter Hale was confined into a cell of mountain ash and wolfs bane dosages and locked into Eichen House with a psychotic psychopath that drilled a hole in his own head and had a very creepy third eye. Don't think we'll be hearing from Peter any time soon...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue:-<em>**

_Run! Keep running!_ My mind shouted at me, fear filled me and gave me the adrenaline I needed, she was fast, but I was faster, but I had to be.

_Faster!_ The screams echoed in my head, to run, to run fast and far. They were urging me on and lending me their strength. I wanted to say no, I didn't want them to, that's much too selfish of me. They work hard, too hard. They earn their strength. I don't. But at this time, I couldn't argue with them. My mind kept telling me this is what I need.

My breaths were ragged and uneven. My muscles were screaming in pain, cramps pulling at the muscles, if I didn't take their strength, the run will kill me. And I can't die, not yet.

They need me, _they need me_, THEY NEED ME! _You must survive!_ _THEY NEED YOU, REYNA! RUN DAMMIT! RUN!_

I pushed and willed my exhausted legs harder and faster, probably faster than I've ever gone before. I just have to get there. Just a little further. No matter how strong she is, she cannot hurt me, or anyone there.

_Run Reyna! RUN! _I heard the calls of them, surrounding me, they knew not to show themselves, to stay with me. That would give me away and they knew that. They needed me, too.

The trees passed as blurs as I quickened my speed, continually feeding my exhausted body so I could just last a little more, just one more kilometer. I can almost see it. I'm almost there. But I can't slow down.

_KEEP RUNNING_! They continued to scream at me, filling my fear. I thought I was up for the task. I thought I could handle any situation. But now I'm starting to question it. _But not now! Dammit, believe you can make it! You can make it, Reyna! Just a little further! _

I can make it, I can make it. I know I can. I just have to push myself, _c'mon!_ I mentally screamed, but my body cried in agony. I couldn't keep this up for much longer, even when borrowing strength from them.

But I have to. They trusted me to complete the task. This is my mission and I _will_ complete it. That, I am certain. Just as long as I make it.

Almost there…almost there….just a little further…

Oh no…. I know that laugh…. That chilling, shudder down your spine laugh…. I know it…. All too well….

Silvia.

Why? Why did she… why?! Why did she do this to herself? She was beautiful, kind, respective, loving, caring, honourable, supportive, strong, independent, young and… most scary of all….my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So~ here it is! As promised, here is the prologue for ****_Triquetra_****! If you have any questions about anything, dont be scared to shoot me a PM yeah?**

**Luv ya all!**

**I hope you enjoyed this little starter for the season, (of course, this is just my idea and not the actual season 5) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TEEN WOLF, **

**Dont be shy, leave a review? Until next time xD**


	3. Episode 1:1

**Previously on TEEN WOLF**

_Closing the door for the final time, Argent and Isaac left the apartment, leaving what was left of Allison behind the door. Away from there, that's where they went. And Isaac has stayed there ever since._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Almost there…almost there….just a little further…_

_Oh no…. I know that laugh…. That chilling, shudder down your spine laugh…. I know it…. All too well…._

_Silvia._

_Why? Why did she… why?! Why did she do this to herself? She was beautiful, kind, respective, loving, caring, honourable, supportive, strong, independent, young and… most scary of all….my sister._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

**Episode One - Rechercher un Loup (****_Searching for a Wolf_****) [Part 1 of Episode 1]**

I see it, not ten metres in front of me. But I dare not slow down. I can't face her yet, I'm not ready, neither physically nor emotionally. So I kept running, what, why do I keep saying that I'm running? Because I'm not, I'm sprinting. Running for my life and every life in my hands. Spiriting at a speed over a hundred k/hour and I've been running like this since yesterday afternoon, I was just walking at a leisure pace until they warned me that someone was following me, I dare not see if they're right, but of course they were, since then, I've been going at full speed to get to that barrier, that magically line where only the light, only the good can enter. So she can't. Ever again.

We came here once, when I was about seven, maybe eight, it is a beautiful village. I'm a little upset that I'm glad she can't go in with me.

I felt her wind. Dammit...she's getting stronger, faster… but I was just too quick for her, with the help of my friends lending me strength, I was able to make it over the barrier half a second before it sounded like an explosion went off right next to my ear.

She couldn't get in.

I was in.

I was safe.

And I just collapsed. Blacking out, instantly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I wasn't surprised when I woke up to a concerned face. An elderly woman and by the way her practiced hands moved expertly around the small space, I could tell she's a nurse, a doctor even. And did this often enough. Of course, the people in this village are very kind and considering of others well-being.

So I assume the explosion of when my sister tried to cross drew curious people out to me, out cold on the hard ground. The supernatural that know about this place is commonly called in French, Endroit Qui Est Sûr, meaning_ place that's safe_. It was once called safe haven or_ paradis_.

Any supernatural creatures in need of a safe place and that know about this village, they all come here. But, the catch is, if you don't have a nice, kind, loving, good nature about you, the magical barrier won't let you pass. And at the same time, notifies locals of a dark or void creature lurking around their barriers.

But I haven't come here for safety or really need a safe place to hide, but after the last 24 hours of sprinting away from the girl I called my sister, I was exhausted and was glad for the safety of this place.

I came to France in hope of finding a young werewolf who could hopefully help me find, protect and save another werewolf. But I don't know who they are, or where exactly they live. All I got is just a small piece of information… A True Alpha in California. That's it.

So, if the rumors are true, I can find this wolf to help me find the big guy. The one _she's_ after.

"Dieu merci!" _Thank goodness. _"Thank the Lord. You're awake!" The kind elderly woman's face lit up with a genuine concerned smile.

I tried to sit up on the steel surface, but her frail but strong hand held me down, usually I could just fight against human strength, but I was still exhausted and sore. So I feel back down on the table. "How long?" my dry throat was able to wheeze out.

"Two days," she replied, still worried and marked with concern.

"That long? And you've been caring for me? Thank you, kind one." I said to her, closing my eyes. "Merci, frère," I breathed out, _thank you, Elder._

"Vous êtes les bienvenus, Enfants de la Terre," I could hear the smile in her voice. _You're welcome, Child of the Earth._

I almost cried, it has been a long time since someone has called me that. _Child of the Earth._

"But I must ask, child. What are you doing here? It has been many years since your people came through here."

"Yes, Elder. Many years since the child of the Spirit was born to keep us safe. Sadly, she was killed recently. I have been entrusted with a very special task. And I must succeed."

"What must you do, Child? Perhaps I can help you." Something inside me wants her to be able to help me, the sooner I find him, the sooner I can be on my way. My way to save the True Alpha and their pack and stop my sister for good. So, against my better judgment, I told her what I was doing here.

Suddenly determined, I had confidence in my voice, because I did need to find him, he was my only chance in finding this True Alpha so I can help him stop my sister.

"I look for a child, a young wolf. One named Isaac Lahey. I need to find him."

The Elder reacted to my sudden confidence, looking at me, like an observer over a subject. But I could tell that she knew the wolf. Here's my chance.

"Where is Isaac Lahey?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

My muscles were stiff and awkward, but obeyed none the less. I thanked the Elder for looking after me. She didn't ask for my name and return, I didn't ask for hers. I knew that that simple knowledge could put the kind lady in danger. And I couldn't do that. What you don't know can't hurt you.

The conversation with the kind old lady wasn't very long after that. She told that around this time of day, I'll find Isaac in the _Café et Gâteau_. Coffee and Cake. On the corner of the main street the Café stands. I thanked her for all the care she had given me, grabbed my belongings, which was really only just my bag of clothes, toothbrush, cell phone and my triquetra necklace.

It was quiet, nice and peaceful. There are a few humans here, but supernatural creatures seem to dominate. And they are quiet talented when hiding their powers from humans.

I opened the glass door with a white frame into the red, white and black cute little café.

There were only a few people inside maybe because it was around 4PM.

I had a tiny problem…. I have no idea what Isaac Lahey looks like.

But I did make a friend the last time I was here. Emma is her name. As I can see now, she's all grown up, working in the cute little café. Her blonde curls now with scatted brown highlights and her curls straightened out. That was a little upsetting, but if she likes it and it does kind of suits her. It's ok.

"Emma," I breathed out. She was focused on her work, reading through orders and sorting them out. Not really in a rush and I could see the two costumers, both males, one really young, maybe sixteen or seventeen, the other much older, maybe early forties.

She looked up and I could see the wheels turning for a few seconds...until she recognised me. "Reyna!"

Her smile was as bright and big as I remembered it. Despite my weakened state, I managed, for her, a smile.

She jumped to me and embraced me, her taller frame enclosed me completely I could barely breathe. But I hugged her back, none the less.

"Oh, Reyna. How I've missed you! It's been forever!" She cried. I could feel her tears landing on my shoulders. Ignoring my complaints about crying in public, I cried with her. Maybe for a few minutes, at least. Until I remembered why I was here.

I pulled away and we both dried our tears. "Emma, listen. I'm looking for someone, I have to find them, it's really important." I hate how I skipped all 'hellos' and 'how have you been?' but it's really is important. I was out for two days and I need to make up for that time.

Emma had always tried to be practical and helpful. She stood up straighter. "Who do you need to find?"

"A boy named Isaac Lahey. Do you know him?"

I could see out of the corner of my eye, the young costumer's head snapped up to us. Even at this distance away from him, he could hear us. Wolf.

She pointed to the boy, that had looked down as fast as he looked up.

"Thanks, Em. I'll talk to you later maybe?" I asked, hopeful to my old, childhood friend. She smiled and nodded, but then was called away by work.

Unsure what to do now, I straightened myself up, felt my confidence rise, but so did my worries. About messing this up, being too slow, not succeeding and what about if he doesn't want to help me? Hopefully, though, he'll want to help his former Alpha.

I stride my way over the last bench and sat down opposite to him on the plush, red cushions. It really is a wonder they aren't covered in stains…

I made sure I was comfortable in the chair before looking up to the wolf they call Isaac. He had a strong jaw, deep blue eyes and messy brown blond hair that had been pushed up out of his face, he wore a confused expression, but mostly curious. He wore a deep red maroon coloured polo shirt, his hands resting on the table and a white glass plate pushed off on the side, looks like it had something chocolate on it. I gave him a friendly smile. "So," I started, making sure I still had a friendly smile plastered on my face. "You're Isaac Lahey?" I asked.

I could see his wariness and hesitation towards me. Unsure of who I was and how I knew him, I could guess. "Yeah."

"I need your help," I plainly stated, practically dropping the smile, my worries truly coming out now.

"With what? And who are you?" Still warily he asked.

"I'm Reyna. And I'm here to help you and your former Alpha. But I need your help to find him. Or her. They're in trouble," I whispered to him, not needing anyone to overhear our conversation.

"Scott?" Isaac dropped all hesitation to me and truly listened to what I was saying. So the True Alpha is a wolf named Scott. It's just wonderful that they are about a few thousand Scotts in the world. I could never find him without Isaac. "Wh-How is Scott in trouble?"

"They don't know it yet, that's why my people sent me to find him, warn him and help him. He is her target and once the True Alpha's down, she can then safely destroyed the world, so to stop her from consuming and destroying everything on Earth, we must stop her before she kills the Alpha. I need your help to find him. Please," I begged him, leaning over the table, hope in my eyes. I could see the wheels turning in his eyes. Deciding whether or not to trust me and trying to digest what gibberish I just told him.

"So," he said slowly after a minute. "Scott is in danger from this chick who wants to destroy the world?" he asked, I nodded. "And you need my help to find Scott?" he asked again. I nodded again.

"Yes, I couldn't find Scott on my own, I've been trying for a few weeks. His location is almost a mystery. All I know is California. He is in California, isn't he?" I asked this time. Isaac nodded slowly. "It's in legend that True Alphas and their pack are hard to seek out, to locate and its quiet true, usually you can pinpoint someone's exact location on Earth. But not him, all I managed to get was the country and the state. And a wolf that was once his beta. You. I could get your name, age, status, location and health check-up so I tracked you down here to seek for your help," I took a breath and examined his expression which showed confusion, worry, surprise and wonder, I think.

"Okay," he doesn't seem for a person to talk fast, is he?

"Okay, what?" I enquired hopeful.

He sighed, dramatically, "When do we start?"

I couldn't help but beam at him, all these weeks of searching has finally come to a close. Now the next step has come. Save the Alpha.

"So, when do we start?" he asked again, leaning up over the table and whispers so that only I may hear.

"Tonight, I'll eat, you can pack, make up a cover story of sorts, something believable, please. I beg of you. Once the sun has set beyond the horizon and the twilight comes to peak. I will meet you at the edge of the safety boundary. See you there, I guess, Isaac," I smiled. Standing up and walking away to another table to be served the delicious smelling goods.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I remember the last time me and my family were here. It looks all the same, except last time. I don't think this place was here. This cute little café. I thought it was down in the middle of the block last time and I don't think it was this big before. It's a nice change. But there is something else.

What is it?

I don't know.

Something about this little café.

Well, anyway, whatever it is has to wait, I've got to get to Scott before Silvia does. And if she gets there first…not good.

The _ding_ of the door sounded and my head spun to the door, it was Isaac and his two big duffle bags full of stuff. I was just finishing my cake and a simple, short catch up with Emma.

I turned back to her and smiled. I missed the smiles that she gives and the ones that come to me. She has a normal life and I've always wanted that.

"So, if you even hear of my sister, be sure to call me and don't give this number to anyone," I gave Emma a piece of paper with a string of numbers on it. It's the number to my emergency cell. So far, only my people's leader, Louise had it, now Emma has it too.

"I promise. I wish you well, Reyna," Emma smiled, seeing that Isaac had come in.

"Thank you, Emma. Good bye, I hope to see you again one day." I got up from the red plush chairs and went to Isaac who was standing there awkwardly. I stifled a laugh at his discomfort.

"Ready to go?" He asked me.

"Sure, let's go," I walked out the door trusting that he'll follow me.

"So, your name's….Reyna, right?"

"That's right, Reyna Seveil. It's nice to meet you, Isaac Lahey. I really hope you can help me."

"And how can I help such a beautiful young lady?" Despite myself and the sake of my mission, I blushed.

"Your ex-Alpha needs my help, but I need your help to find him. Can you do that?"

"Well, didn't you already say that? But yes, I can find him for you. And how does he need your help?"

I laughed half-heartedly. "So many questions. Yes, I already said something similar, he doesn't know it yet, but he is actually being hunted by, like, every Elemental in the universe. The good Elementals – like me – to protect him and the evil ones – like my sister – to destroy him in order to take over the world," I looked over at his scrunched up face in confusion. I almost smile. "That answer your questions?"

"Almost," he said slowly. "Why do the evil Elementals need to kill Scott and why do they want to take over the world?"

"The line of True Alphas over the centuries has always stood in between the evil or dark Elementals and their lust for controlling the world. I don't understand why they want to, but it's what they want and they'll do anything in the world to get it.

"So really, the dark Elementals plan is to find Alpha, kill Alpha and take over the world. But, since the very first True Alpha, my kind, the good Elementals, have been there to protect the Alpha and stop the evil in our kind. One century, many millennia ago, my kind failed to find the Alpha, since those known as witches nowadays, put a protection spell over the Alpha so that no one, not one Elemental – evil or good – can find the Alpha, that's why it was a good thing you left your Alpha, so that I found you, in hopes that you still knew where he is. Because for this century, this True Alpha, I am the honoured one up for the task of protecting the Alpha, from the evil of my kind, which is now being led by my sister."

"Wow…" was all he said.

**A/N: Heya guys! Thanks for all the support I got for the prologue, hopefully I can get some more? Pretty please? Review, Fave and Follow xD Love you guys! :3**

**Until next time, thanks so much xD**

**~ wolf-gabby23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**


End file.
